Phone Call
by S. L. Rode
Summary: Amy discovers she's pregnant and shares the news with Ty. Originally written in 2014 for Tumblr. ONE-SHOT.
Amy clutched the steering wheel tightly in her fists as she stared out the rear view mirror back toward the drug store across the street. She felt foolish for sending Georgie in to get the pregnancy test for her but figured it would be more believable if she were to run into anyone they knew and claimed it was for Lou. While Amy could do the same, she didn't think it would go without a few rumors being sent around given her relationship with Ty. Engaged or not, they weren't yet married and in a small town like Hudson, people were rather old school about things like pregnancy out of wedlock.

Seeing Georgie emerge from the store with a plastic bag in hand, Amy took a deep breath and waited for her to cross the street and climb back in the truck. She looked at Amy with those concerned brown eyes of hers, handing her the bag.

"Thanks, Georgie. And… can you not tell anyone about this? At least not until I take it and… know for sure." Amy was pretty sure she could anticipate what the results would be, but she was still not going to get too worked up until she had that visual confirmation.

Georgie nodded, reaching back to pull her seat belt on. "Don't worry. My lips are sealed."

Amy offered her an appreciative smile before starting the truck and heading back to Heartland.

* * *

"What does it say?" Georgie asked, trying to peer up at the stick in Amy's hand. It was just the two of them at home, Lou away on her book tour, Peter and Katie at her toddler yoga class, Jack out chasing sheep, and Ty was at the clinic until dinner. Amy had volunteered the task of taking Georgie to her ballet lesson, but in exchange for getting her the pregnancy test, Amy would allow her to bail on her lesson. Just this once.

"It's not done registering yet." Amy swallowed nervously, lowering the test and tapping it against her side anxiously. Her heart was racing something fierce in her chest and making her jittery and unable to remain still.

"What are you going to do if it's… you know…" Georgie asked cautiously, looking anxiously up at Amy.

"I don't know." She really didn't. Of course she and Ty wanted kids some day, but that some day wasn't necessarily today. Sighing, Amy waited another thirty seconds before bringing the test to eye level again. A tiny blue plus sign stared back at her, making her freeze and just gape at it.

"Well?" Georgie asked, seeing Amy's expression.

"I… I just…" Her breath seized in her chest as she looked away, needing to get out of the confined space of the bathroom.

"It's positive isn't it? Oh my god that means your-"

"Georgie!" Amy snapped, cutting her off. "Remember our deal."

"Sure, sure, okay. But… are you going to tell Ty?" Georgie jogged after Amy when she moved passed her toward the kitchen to swipe her cell from the table.

"Of course I am. Just… stay here okay? And don't say anything if anyone comes home." Amy pulled on her boots and headed out the door to the barn where she could have some privacy, dialing Ty at the clinic on her way.

 _"Hello?"_

"Ty… um… hey." The words caught in her throat as she grimaced at her blatant discomfort with this phone call. Smooth, Amy.

 _"What's wrong? Is everything okay?"_

Amy sighed as she stepped into the barn and went to Spartan's stall, leaning against the door and resting her head against the gelding's cheek. "I'm… not really sure how to tell you this. Or if it's even something I should say over the phone."

 _"What is it, Amy?"_

"Do you think you could just… maybe leave early today?"

 _"Just tell me what happened."_

"Please, Ty."

 _"I can't, Amy. Scott's on a call and Cassandra is still on probation so I can't leave her here alone."_

Closing her eyes, Amy took a slow breath, drawing out the silence from her end as Ty said her name, probing her to speak. She really didn't want to say it over the phone. It felt so impersonal and so wrong, but she knew she wouldn't be able to wait until Ty got off of work to tell him without driving herself mad first. "I think I'm pregnant."

 _"You think?"_ Ty repeated, though there was a tone in his voice that had changed from a moment ago.

"I took a test and it was positive, but you know how inaccurate those things can be sometimes. So, it might be a false positive." She tried to reason, more for her own benefit, but still wasn't able to believe it herself.

 _"Or it might not be."_ There was a pause as Amy waited with bated breath, hearing Ty's heavy breath in the receiver. _"Okay, I'm coming home. Where are you?"_

"At Heartland. But Ty… if you can't leave then don't. I don't want you to get into trouble with Scott. You worked so hard-"

 _"Amy. Stop. I'll tell Scott it's an emergency. He'll understand. I'd much rather be with you right now."_

Tears stung at Amy's eyes as she pressed her jaw shut and tried to push them away, scratching Spartan's neck to put her mind elsewhere as she listened to Ty moving about the clinic. "Ty, no. Please. I'll be okay. Georgie is here."

 _"It's settled, Amy. I'll be there soon."_ There was an anxiousness to his voice to match Amy's but it was barely noticeable behind his calm and soothing voice that somehow managed to make Amy feel so guilty for calling and bothering him at work. But there was no arguing with him so Amy just stopped, nodding slowly. "Okay," she said quietly, lifting her head from Spartan and wiping at a stray tear that snuck out of her eye.

 _"I love you, Amy. It'll be okay. I promise."_

"I love you, too." Amy replied with a light smile, waiting to hear Ty hang up before doing so herself. Leaning her back against the stall, Amy pushed her hair behind her ear and sniffed, taking a deep breath and blinking away the threat of new tears. She went to grab a brush from her grooming box then let herself into Spartan's stall occupying her fidgety hands by giving him a thorough brushing until Ty arrived.

* * *

"Did you call, Ty?" Georgie asked, appearing outside of Spartan's stall as Amy ran a brush along his shoulder.

"Georgie, I told you to stay inside," Amy had been startled by the girl's voice, her mind completely zoned out to the point where she was running the brush over the same place on Spartan's coat over and over.

"I know, but I just wanted to see if everything is okay. What did he say?" She leaned against the stall door, watching Amy intently.

"Not much yet. He's on his way here," Amy answered, finally moving the brush to a different part of Spartan's coat. Both of the girls fell into an uncomfortable silence for a few long moments before Amy paused and looked up at her adopted niece. "If you don't mind, I'd kind of like to be alone right now."

"Sure." Georgie reached out to stroke Spartan's muzzle before leaving Amy to her thoughts, which were pretty muddled at this point. From her brief phone conversation with Ty, Amy couldn't really tell his feelings on the matter of her being pregnant. He'd sounded like the calm and rational Ty she knew, but knew that as soon as he got here he'd want to talk through it. Amy did as well, which was a lot of the reason she called and asked him to try to get off work early. The other part was just because she wanted him to be here with her right now as she processed this information.

When Amy heard Ty's truck pull up in front of the barn, she left Spartan's stall and tossed her brush aside to walk out to meet him, quickly trying to read his expression before he was folding her up in his arms. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm glad you came. What did you tell Scott?" Amy rested her cheek against the front of Ty's shoulder, her arms wrapped tightly around him as she breathed in the smell of antiseptic from the clinic that was somehow comforting to her right now. Probably because it accompanied Ty's warm embrace.

"I told him you needed me more right now. Come on." Unwrapping his arms, Ty left one against Amy's back as he guided her into the barn then up to the empty loft where he sat with her on the bed.

"Do you think we're ready for this, Ty? I mean, we're not even married yet and you've still got a couple years of vet school left…" Amy couldn't even start to list off all of the other problems they'd have to work around or overcome in order to accommodate for this pregnancy.

"Hey. Look at me." Ty shifted on the bed to face Amy, reaching out to take her hand firmly in his an fixed her with an unwavering gaze. "Do you know what was running through my mind the whole drive over here?" Amy shook her head in response. "That day we went to look at the farm we've had our eye on for the first time and how we talked about the future with our children. Do you remember that?"

Amy smiled softly at the memory. She remembered that clear as day, every word. "Yeah."

"You wanted two kids and I said we should just start with one first." Ty smiled, trying his best to assure Amy that he was excited rather than put off by this news. "You still want kids, right?" Ty could tell that Amy was still startled by what she discovered today and probably still in the processing stage, but this was where Ty's role as her fiance and the baby's father came in. To put it all back into the right perspective for Amy to see that this wasn't going to be a huge issue and that his feelings on the matter had changed simply because they hadn't really planned for it to happen so soon in life.

Amy knew for a while that she wanted kids some day and when she became engaged to Ty her vision of those kids began to morph into something much more real and tangible. She could see his green eyes and that handsome smile on a little boy or girl and it melted her heart to think of one day being able to look into her child's eyes and see Ty there. "I do." Amy nodded after a moment, her smile starting to widen as she looked up at Ty, realizing then that those visions were to become reality. "I absolutely do," she reiterated with more conviction, feeling the certainty sink in and the doubt and confusion start to melt away.

"So do I. And you know what? This is us finally starting." Ty's smile shifted down to look at Amy's belly for a brief moment before rising again when he saw Amy start to shift as she reached out to wrap her arms around him and pull him in close, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Thank you," Amy told him. "I was just so… dumbfounded and caught off guard I had trouble wrapping my mind around it all."

"I know. It's okay, though. It's all going to be fine." Ty rubbed his hand soothingly along her back, holding Amy close for a moment longer before pulling back and exchanging a loving kiss.

Amy's came to rest against his head, her fingers stroking through his hair as their lips parted and she rested her forehead against Ty's with a light smile, her eyes staring down between them for a moment. "Boy or girl?" she asked him, lifting her eyes to peer at him through her lashes when she heard him chuckle.

"I'm still okay with either," he replied as he had before, not at all caring what they had as long as it and Amy both remained safe and healthy.

Amy lifted her head to look at him properly again, her smile turning into a grin."Oh, come on Ty. You have to have some preference? Or at least a guess as to what it's going to be." Guessing would be half the fun until they could have a gender-reveal ultrasound, or waited until the baby came to surprise them.

"Do you?" Ty countered, knowing that two could play at this game and if he knew Amy as well as he did, would receive the same answer as he gave.

Amy pressed her lips closed, realizing she backed herself into that corner. "I asked you first."

Ty laughed, "Oh no, you don't get to play that game. I already told you I didn't have a preference and I think it's a little too soon to guess, but you never told me your opinion on the matter." Fair was fair.

Amy sighed, lowering her gaze and pulling an arm from around Ty to place her hand against her belly. "Well, I think it's going to be a boy."

"What makes you think that?" He knew there was such a thing as mother's intuition, but Ty never really put much merit into it, especially not when his own mother turned out to as she had.

Amy shrugged, not really knowing where the inkling came from but just went with the gut feeling. "It just feels like a boy." Not that she could feel much of anything right now.

"You want to place money on that?" Ty joked, raising his brow defensively at Amy's expression. "I'm kidding. No gambling on the baby."

Amy eyed him. "Promise? Not even if Caleb puts a C-note down."

Ty chuckled then reached up to trace and 'X' over his heart with his finger. "Promise. You know I wouldn't bet money on our kid. What kind of guy do you think I am?" Growing up with a father and a step-father that had gambling addictions to terrible it literally tore his family apart, Ty wouldn't even joke about it even though he knew he was a better man than that and all of his wagering was done in purely good fun between friends and family.

"Okay." Amy smiled, leaning in to steal another small kiss.

Ty pulled his head back. "Besides, I think our baby would be worth more than a lousy hundred dollars."

"Shut up." Amy laughed, giving Ty a playful shove in the shoulder before bringing his lips back onto hers.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** This is a story I wrote back in early 2014 on my tumblr page (javathewildone) but with all of the Ty/Amy/baby news coming up with season 10, I thought I'd share it on here. Other Tamy baby stories you can find on here are The Next Step and My Girl.


End file.
